The Bloody Princess Le Roman de Renesmée
by Funnysmile
Summary: Renesmée a 17 ans. Après avoir quitter Forks pendant plusieurs années, un retour dans sa ville natale semble inévitable pour renouer avec son identitée.
1. Talons aiguilles et tâches de sang

A Darmouth College , le jeu est simple : Dominer ou se faire dominer . Il suffit simplement d'avoir les atouts nécéssaire pour gagner le jeu : La règle du_** CCF:** "Cool , Classe , Friqué ."_

Vous voulez augmenter votre côte de popularité ? Aucun problème : Oubliez les appareils dentaire , les lunettes , l'acnée débordante , les petits bourrelets . Optez plutôt pour des talons aiguille , une taille de guèpe , une peau de pêche et au minimum un 85b et surtout , un compte en banque bien rempli . A partir du moment ou vous avez gagné ce petit jeu , vous êtes une " Plastique " soit une V.I.P : Adorée par les autres , privilégiée à la cafétéria , Sur-éstimée par les professeurs , invitée à toutes les fêtes privée de la ville . Je faisais partie de ces jeunes , insouciants et pleins de vie , dont la seule préoccupation était la coupe de cheveux et la tenue vestimentaire .

Samedi soir aurait lieu la " _NSP_ " Soit : _"Nessie Summer Party "_ qui marquerait le début de la saison d'été . C'est moi qui l'organiserais dans ma Villa "Audentes" soit " Les audacieux " en Latin . J'aime ce mot , il résume ma vie . C'est d'ailleurs pour ca que j'ai bien choisis son emplacement ! En partant de Dartmouth College , prenez Webster Avenue , vous y trouverais toutes les villas des fraternités et sororités , et vous tournez à l'angle vers la fôret . Je l'ai fait construire au abords du bois qui mène au fleuve Connecticut et je m'y sens plutôt bien .

L'université entière parlait de ma soirée , ils voulaient en avoir pleins la vue et je leurs en donnerais ... de toute facon c'est Kate , mon organisatrice personnelle qui se chargera de tout . Moi je n'aurais qu'a donner des ordres et m'amuser .

**_"- Alors ... T'invites qui a ta NSP ? "_**

_**"- Oh ! Pas Jason s'il te plait Ness ' ! Ne me fais pas ca ! "**_

Jamie et Shanna , mes deux compères Plastique depuis 2 ans , m'assassinaient de questions depuis le début de la semaine . J'aurais aimé leur annoncer plus tard , mais bon ...

_**"- Tout le monde ... "**_

Je retins mon rire en voyant leurs visage se décomposer .

_**"- Tout le monde ? Même les ... enfin tu vois quoi ! ? "**_

_**"- Oui les filles , même les non plastique pourront venir . "**_

_**"- Mais ... pourquoi tu fais ca ? "**_

_**"- Parce que c'est gens la ne sont pas des sous merde . 100 plastiques auront un bracelet V.I.P et 200 autres places seront pour les premiers entrés . "**_

_**"- Bon .. d'accord " .**_

J'étais dans mes rêves , les plus beaux des rêves ... jamais je n'aurais pu prévoir la terrible chute .

Assise sur mon lit , je comptais les heures . Dans exactement deux heures , la fête du siecle aurait lieu dans ma Villa et j'avoue que le stress devenait insuportable . La robe que j'avais choisis me saillait a merveille : pas trop longue , un décolleté qui suggere mais ne montre pas . Je l'avais choisis sur les conseils de Shanna parce-que ce soir viendrait un mec superbe , que je n'avais encore jamais vu , mais beaucoup parler sur MSN . Enfin vous voyez le genre de plan fouareux que je suis entrain de vous exposer ? Si , ne mentez pas ! Tous le monde est passé par la ! . Il s'appelait Tiago , dans l'équipe basketball . J'aimais les athlètes !

Mon telephone vibra . Un Sms .

_" Nessie , je sais très bien que tu ne répondra pas a ce message , comme au 25 autres. Ca fait deux ans que tu es partie et le vide à Forks est énorme . Ton père et ta mère s'isole ensemble dans ta chambre toute la journée . Emmet et Rosalie sont partis au Canada pour fuir la mauvaise ambiance et la tristesse . Et Jacob ... est dans un état inquietant . Il voulais partir a ta recherche mais Edward l'en empèche . Je ne t'envois pas ce message pour te demander de revenir , mais pour te demander une faveure . N'oublis pas ce que tu es ce soir . Je sais que tu vas faire une fête . Ne consomme pas d'alcool ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi . Evite de trop faire chauffer la carte bleue s'il te plait : Nous sommes peut être infiniment riche mais nous avons de bonnes valeur ._

_Je t'aime Nessie , tu me manque terriblement . Alice . "_

Je jeta mon portable sur le lit , pris ma ma tête entre mes main . Pas maintenant , pas maintenant ! Je ne devais pas craquer ! J'étais humaine , seulement une part de moi était surnaturelle et je pouvais la refouler en toute liberté . J'étais comme eux ! Je n'étais pas un monstre ...

Je releva la tête et croisa doucement mon reflet dans le miroir . Ici , sur le lit , la poupée parfaite me regardais avec ses yeux de biche . Elle avait beau avoir pleuré , ses yeux marron profond n'était pas gonflé . La pupille , ronde et frèle , aurait attendri le plus gros des bourreau . J'observais son corp parfait , recroquevillé sous l'effet de la peine . J'aurais voulue tuer cette fille , l'étrangler jusqu'a la voir agoniser entre mes mains . J'aimerais lui faire autant de mal que ce qu'elle peut faire au autres . Ce monstre ... ce vampire .

_" Take my time today , It's not an easy game , Many sights to be seen if you say so , It's not easy baby , Crossing lines , Don't let me feel this way ... "_

A l'étage inférieur la soirée battait son plein . Je sortis lla clef de ma chambre de mon soutient-gorge et ouvrait la porte . Tiago qui me tenait par la taille , entra précipitamment dans la chambre et de jeta sur mon lit , déjà bien étourdis par l'alcool . Je refermais la porte a clef et il me fit signe de le rejoindre .

_**"- La fête de plais ? "**_

_**"- Tu parles ! Ca démonte ! Et puis il faut dire que je suis bien accompagné ! "**_

_**Je souris légèrement et m'allongea sur le lit pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers le bar .**_

_**"- Un pti cocktail ? Jt'ai pas vu boire de la soirée ! "**_

_**"- Heu ... Je tiens a être consciente de ce qui se passe chez moi ... "**_

_**"- Allez ! Un petit verre de champagne ca fait de mal a personne ! "**_

_**"- Un tout petit verre alors ... mais vraiment petit hein ! "**_

Je le vis de dos , préparer mon verre avec beaucoup de soins puis je tournais le regard vers la fenêtre. Une lune pleine tronait au sommet de la nuit noire , les étoiles dansaient près d'elle comme pour la vénérer . J'en vint à penser à " Lui " , que j'avais vulgairement abandonné et qui ne me pardonnerai surement jamais . Il me manquait horriblement , mais j'avais fait mon choix.

_**"- Et voila Mademoiselle ... "**_

Il me tendit une petite coupe de champagne agrémentée de quelques fraises . Je portais le verre à mes lèvres et me délectais de la chaleur de l'alcool dans ma gorge

J'en bus encore quelques belles gorgées quand il me prit le verre des mains et le posa sur la table de chevet . Il m'allongea sur le lit , avant de se placer au dessus de moi . Je suivais ses mouvements sans trop calculer ce qu'il se passait . La tête me tournait horriblement et je sentais son odeur comme jamais je ne l'avais sentie avant . Je pouvais entendre le sang qui battait dans sa jugulaire . Il degraffa ma robe et je continuais de l'embrasser en essayant d'oublier le son des battements de son coeur et la douce odeur qui s'en dégageait . La tête continuais de me tourner , encore et encore , si bien que quand je rouvris les yeux , ma chambre ne ressemblait plus qu'a une spirale enivrante .

_**" - STOP ! "**_

Je le poussais en arrière .

_**"- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? "**_

Il s'assit sur le bord de mon lit , inquiet , pendant que j'accourais vers la salle de bain .

_**" T'AS MIS QUOI DANS MON VERRE PUTAIN ! "**_

_**"- Heu ... Un petit peu d'extasie ! Mais comprend moi , je voulais juste pimenté la soirée ! "**_

J'équarquillais les yeux . Si je restais trop longtemps près d'un humain je risquais de commettre une grosse erreur . J'allais me retourner pour le mettre dehors , quand elle me parvint , cette douce effluves enivrante , ce petit gout sucré sur le bout de la langue . Ma gorge hurlait de douleur . J'étais coincée , je ne pouvais plus rien faire . Il s'approcha de moi .

_**"- Hey ! Ca va pas ? "**_

_**"- Laches moi ! Abruti ! "**_

J'implantais mon regard dans le sien et je le vis blémir .

_**"- Elle est pas drole ta blague Ness ' ... "**_

_**"- Qu'elle blague ? "**_

_**"- T'as les yeux écarlate . Te fou pas de ma gueule je deteste ca ! "**_

_**"- Et si je te disais que c'est pas un blague ... "**_

_**"- Je te croirais pas . "**_

Je ris .

_**"- Et pourtant ... "**_

Je le vis se décaller de moi .

_**"- Alors si c'est pas une blague t'es quoi ? Un démon peut être ? Pff "**_

_**"- Non ... "**_

_**"- Un sorcière ? "**_

_**"- Non ... "**_

_**"- Un vilain loup garou ? "**_

_**"- Non ... "**_

_**"- Un vampire haha ! "**_

_**"- Bingo ... "**_

Je le vis changer d'attitude . Il paraissait véxé .

_**"- Ok ... Alors si t'es un vampire pourquoi tu me bouffe pas ? "**_

_**"- Je me retiens de le faire depuis 10 minutes ! "**_

_**"- T'es pas drole Renesmée . "**_

Il traversa ma chambre et pris un ciseau qui trainait . Je serrais la machoire en le voyant commencer a gratter son poignet .

_**"- NE JOUES PAS A CA !"**_

_**"- Si t'es un Vampire tu devrais me sauter dessus ! Houhouhou ! "**_

_**"- ARRETES ! "**_

Je me jetais sur la paire de ciseaux a une vitesse peu naturelle .

**_"- Co .. comment t'as fait a venir aussi vite ?_ "**

Je dessérais ma mains autour de son poignet et poussa un petit cris quand je vis le sang perler le long de mes doigts . Le feu dans ma gorge s'intensifia et tout explosa en moi . Je commençais déja a me lechais le bords des lèvres quand il compris .

_**"-Je ... Non ! Nessie calme toi s'il te plait ! Non ... Pitié ! "**_

Je le regardais pleurer de desespoir et souris .

_**"- Je t'avais dis de ne pas jouer . "**_

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus .


	2. Retour aux sources

Le son de pluie vous rappelle sans cesse que rien n'est éternel . Du moins c'est comme ça que je le ressens . Ces petites perles d'argent , qui se forment au plus haut des cieux et qui naissent dans leurs lit nuageux , pour finalement voir tout le long de leurs courte existence leurs descente . La chute libre qui les conduira à leur fin , ou elles exploseront finalement .La , adossée contre un arbre , recouverte de sang , les yeux écarlates , sale et trempée , je réalisais à quel point j'avais été pitoyable . Pitoyable d'avoir cru , ne serais-ce qu'un seul instant , pouvoir renier ce que j'étais .Je réalisais maintenant que ce n'étais pas tant mon coté vampire , le monstre . Mais la Renesmée en elle même . Celle qui avais osé laisser tomber une famille entière . La famille qui l'avait choyée pendant tant d'années ! Celle qui avait laisser sur le carreaux , l'homme qui s'était imprégné d'elle ! Comment ? Comment bon sang , quelqu'un pouvait être aussi monstrueux . Que faire maintenant ? Retourner a Forks ? Faire comme si je n'avais jamais voulu les oublier ? Je ne méritais qu'une seule chose ...

Après l'assassinat de Tiago , j'avais parcouru plusieurs Etats . Je n'avais aucune idée de ou je me trouvais . Je savais seulement que la fôret s'étendait à perte de vue et que j'étais morte de fatigue ... J'étais adossée contre l'arbre depuis plusieurs heures , la tête enfouie dans mes jambes repliées . Je pensais aux différents moyens que je pouvais trouver pour en finir avec ma personne . Comment procéder ? Envoyer une lettre a ma famille pour m'excuser d'abords? Les laisser sans nouvelles pour ne pas qu'ils soient au courant ? Et pour mourir , les possibilités étaient multiples .

Je fus sortie de ma léthargie par un souffle brulant sur ma chevelure . Je relevais la tête et resta béate devant le modificateur . Un des loups de la meute de Jake se tenait devant moi , certainement aussi surpris que moi de me trouver ici . Mon coté humain voilait mon odeur , mais mes yeux rouges n'avaient pu que me dénoncer . Je comptais me lever puis me présenter mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de vouloir un minimum de courtoisie entre nous . Il devait être nouveaux dans la meute , et donc il ne me connaissait pas .Je le vis gratter la terre avec son immense patte . Tout en moi tremblait , je savais ce qu'il se préparait . Il hurla et se jeta en avant . J'eu a peine le temps de l'esquiver qu'il me projeta en l'air avec sa queue , je m'étalai contre le sol et sentis tous mes os s'entrechoquer. Impossible de me relever ... mon cerveau travaillait a toute vitesse pour essayer de me sortir de la , mais rien a y faire . Je devais néanmoins essayer , si ce loup était la , alors Forks était tout près .

_**"- Arretes je t'en supplie ! Je connais ta meute ! Je suis pas une ennemie ! "**_

Le loup émit un petit rire formulé par des toussotements . Il continua de s'approcher , jusqu'à venir toucher mon visage du bout de son museau .

**_"- Je te jure ! Je suis une Cullen ! "_**

Il toussa encore et commença a se placer au dessus de moi , la gueule ouverte . Je fermais les yeux , attendant la douleure .

Un énorme fraquas balança le loup à plusieurs mètres de moi .

**_"- Arrêtes ! C'est ma fille ! "_**

Je voulais plus que tout rouvrir les yeux pour voir son visage , mais impossible . Je sentais mon corps se fondre dans du coton , mon cerveau fourmillais , j'étais beaucoup trop épuisée . Je sombrais .

* * *

_**"- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ! "**_

**_"- Edward , j'ai promi à ta fille de ne rapporter à personne ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie ! Je savais qu'elle ferait une fête mais j'ai pas vu que ca déraperait ! "_**

**_"- Mais réfléchis ! Tu la voyais depuis tout se temps et tu nous disais rien ? "_**

On aurait dit qu'on m'avais assommée à plusieurs reprises . J'avais des douleures partout et je sentais que l'on m'avais bandé la jambe . Une douce odeur de lessive se dégageait dans la pièce , on m'avais changée .

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et admira le visage de mon père pendant de long instants . Sa machoire carrée , ses yeux doré , sa peau blanche et ses cheveux cuivrés . Rien , absolument rien n'avait changé . Il avait seulement de longue cerne noires qui maquillaient ses yeux . Il était resté comme je l'avais laissé , mais je pouvais apercevoir les marques de la peine qu'il avait endurée .

Il me reconduit aux cottage sans dire un mot , j'essayais péniblement de m'éveiller tandis qu'il me portait. J'enfonçais mon visage dans son bras , le coeur battant. Honteuse... oui c'est comme ça que je me sentais. Tellement honteuse que je ne pouvais me permettre de me sentir chez moi.

* * *

_**"- Tu m'a tellement manqué !"**_

Mon père me serra encore une fois dans ses bras . Je le sentais toucher mes cheveux , sentir mon odeur , embrasser mes joues , ma peau . La chair de sa chair qu'il retrouvait après deux ans d'absence par abandon total . Je faisais de même et me collais contre son torse glacé . Ce torse contre lequel j'avais reposé toute ma courte enfance . J'entendis mon père soupirer :

_**"- Ta mère arrive ... "**_

_**"- Elle sait que je suis la ? "**_

_**"- Elle vient de sentir ton odeur . "**_

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement mais personne n'entra .

_**"- Bella ? "**_

_**"- Je sens ... elle est ici ? "**_

_**"- Entre mon amour ! "**_

Ma mère entra dans le cottage . Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure quand je vis son visage. Différentes émotions traversèrent ses traits : La surprise , la peine , la joie et une sorte de ... libération .Je courrais à travers le cottage et me jetais sur elle . J'attrapais ses cheveux bruns, humais sa douce odeur et elle me serra fort comme pour m'encrer en elle . Elle pris mon visage entre ses mains et murmura :

_**"- Ne me fait plus jamais ça mon ange ! Promets le moi ! "**_

Je lui promis en essuyant mes larmes qui coulaient à flots . Mon père nous attira vers lui et nous nous blottîmes à ses cotés sur le canapé comme deux années auparavant .

Pendant plusieurs heures, je leurs parlais de ma vie à l'Université , des amis que je m'étais fait et des mentalités de la race humaine . Je leurs racontais l'accident avec Tiago , ma mère retint un petit cris . Je leurs décrit la Villa que je m'étais offerte et que j'allais mettre en vente pour me faire construire mon propre cottage prés de chez eux .

Dans la soirée , alors que je ne savais plus quoi leurs dire , mon père intervint :

"_**- Je pense qu'il faut que tu appelles quelqu'un ..."**_

Je soupirai :

_**"- Je pense aussi ... "**_

Ma mère me coupa :

_**"- Chérie , ne t'attends pas à retrouver le même qu'à ton départ . Il a énormément changé et ... tu l'as vraiment détruit en partant . Il ne sera peut être pas agréable au début ."**_

**_"- Je le mérite ..."_**

Je me levais et partis dans ma chambre , je pris le téléphone de mon père et composai le numéro(s) de Jacob . Mon cœur battait à tout rompre , mon ventre n'était plus qu'un énorme nœud . Plus les tonalités retentissaient et plus j'avais envie de me pendre .

_**"- Oui Ed' ? "**_

_**"- Heu ... Jacob ? "**_

_**"- C'est qui ? "**_

_**"- C'est .. C'est ... Nessie . "**_

J'entendis un craquement a l'autre bout du téléphone , mais aucune réponse de sa part .

**_"- Je sais que tu dois me détester de tout ton être à l'heure qu'il est . Et je te confirme , c'est tout à fait normal . En plus tu dois me trouver gonflée et pire qu'une ordure .. mais j'aimerais m'excuser comme il se doit en tête à tête . "_**

**_"- ..."_**

**_"- Jake dis quelque chose... "_**

**_"- Je te rappellerais plus tard . "_**

Il raccrocha . Je jetais le portable sur mon lit et je retournais dans le salon.

**_"- Il te pardonnera mon Ange , laisse lui le temps . "_**

**_"- Je ne pense pas pouvoir être pardonnée . "_**

* * *

_POV JACOB :_

La pluie se déversait à torrent sur la plage de La Push . Je laissais les gouttes perler sur mon visage, les yeux dans le vague . J'avais envoyé Tao , la nouvelle recrue que je devais former , faire sa ronde quotidienne dans les bois . Je m'étais assuré avant qu'il n'y avait aucun vampire sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde , mais je n'avais rien senti . J'attendais donc qu'il revienne pour rentrer chez moi .

_**"- Jake ! Viens nous aider ! "**_

Sam et Jared soutenaient Tao . Il semblait blessé à la jambe .

_**"- Et merde ! Putain qu'est ce que t'as fait ? "**_

_**"- Bah ce que je suis censé faire figure toi ! "**_

_**"- T'as vu un vampire ? De toute façon c'est impossible je n'ai rien senti . "**_

Je le vis acquiescer :

_**"- Je passais par le chemin habituel et en sortant d'un buisson je me suis retrouvé nez à ... museau avec une jeune femme . Elle sentait tellement bon ! Meilleure qu'un humain . Et quand elle a levé les yeux vers moi ... mec ça a été le choc ! Des yeux rouges écarlates avec des vêtements remplis de sang ... J'en ai encore des frissons ! "**_

Je restais perplexe . Jared s'esclaffa :

_**"- Tu t'ais fait mettre la raclée par une fillette ?"**_

_**"- Non ... La fille était facile , elle était épuisée . C'est son père qui m'a démonté la jambe ! "**_

Je criais :

_**"- Ah ! Parce qu'il y en a deux ? "**_

_**"- Non , c'est un membre de la famille Cullen ... Au moment ou j'allais tuer la nana , il est arrivé de .. je sais pas ou d'ailleurs , et il m'a projeté contre un arbre . Comme j'avais rien compris , je me suis relevé pour me jeter sur lui , et la il m'a cassé la jambe ... "**_

Je me laissais tomber sur le sable . ça ne pouvait pas être vrai , il devait y avoir confusion .

_**"- Comment elle était ? "**_

_**"- Qui ça ? "**_

_**"- La jeune fille . "**_

_**"- Incroyablement craquante ... mise à part qu'elle était terrifiante . J'avais l'impression d'être face à Chucky Mec ! Je te jure ! "**_

Je regardais Sam , alarmé .

_**"- Je pense que c'est elle Jacob . "**_

Je repartis dans la foret en direction de chez moi . J'avais besoin de respirer un peu et de penser à tout ça . Je devais faire le point avant de savoir la vérité . Je m'arrêtais , mon portable sonnait . Edward ... merde !

_**"- Oui Ed ? "**_

_**"- Heu ... Jacob ? "**_

Cette petite voix cristalline , honteuse , timide ...

_**"- C'est qui ? "**_

_**"- C'est .. C'est ... Nessie . "**_

Je tapais du poing dans l'arbre à côtés de moi , une branche en tomba . Je m'assis sur une roche et serrais la mâchoire .

_**"- Je sais que tu dois me détester de tout ton être à l'heure qu'il est . Et je te confirme , c'est tout à fait normal . En plus tu dois me trouver gonflée et pire qu'une ordure .. mais j'aimerais m'excuser comme il se doit en tête a tête . "**_

Impossible pour moi de sortir le moindre son .

_**"- Jake dis quelque chose... "**_

_**"- Je te rappellerais plus tard . "**_

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains . Je venais de parler a deux ans de douleur , de dépression nerveuse , 736 jours où je ne savais plus pourquoi je me levais le matin , à la fille qui me faisait rêver depuis son apparition mais qui m'avais détruit plus que personne . C'était comme une plaie brulante au cœur qui ne se refermait jamais ... et qui malheureusement , même après cet appel , persistait encore .

Je réfléchis quelques instants et composa un message :

_**" Demain 12h00 à La Push . "**_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre .

_**"- J'y serais . "**_

* * *

_**En espérant que mon histoire vous plait ! N'hésitez pas a me laisser vos critiques ! Bonne journée à tous ! :) **_


	3. Les retrouvailles

_**"-Haut blanc ? ... On dirait que je vais à un mariage ! Haut noir ? ... Et puis quoi encore, je vais pas le retrouver avec des airs de jeune fille en deuil ! "**_

Je jetai un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et constatai que la pluie tombait toujours aussi fort.

_**"-Super ! Vraiment génial ! Je suis déja assez stréssée comme ça, il faut en plus de ça que j'arrive devant lui avec la tête d'un mouton qui a fait la guerre. J'ai envie de pleurer.."**_

Ma mère était allongée sur mon lit, feuilletant les vieux magasines de mode qui trainaient dans ma chambre. Elle gloussa discrètement et leva les yeux au ciel :

**_" -Tu crois réellement qu'il en a quelque chose à faire ?"_**

Je serrai les lèvres. Je detestais n'avoir rien à me mettre.

**_"- Il faudra aller faire les boutiques."_**

**_"- Ton armoire est pleine à craquer ! "_**

_**"- Non je t'assure qu'il y a encore de la place ! Regarde bien ! "**_

Les minutes défilaient à une vitesse folle et je n'était toujours pas prête. J'attrapais mon père qui passait dans le couloir :

_**"- Papa ! Dit moi ce que tu préfères ! "**_

_**"- Tu seras belle quoi que tu porte ! "**_

Il m'embrassa le front et reparti dans la salon. Wouaw ... Ca m'avance bien. Je pris un jean qui trainait dans le fond d'un tiroir et enfila soigneusement un petit pull en V rose pâle , des converses et une veste à capuche blanche. Mes cheveux lissés par les plaques en céramique ne bougerais pas d'un poil , j'étais donc plus ou moins fière de moi. Ma mère m'attrapa par la taille et m'embrassa tendrement.

**_"- File mon ange tu vas être en retard ! "_**

Elle me poussa gentillement vers la porte d'entrée et reparti rejoindre mon père dans le salon.

_**"- Ne rentre pas trop tard..."**_

Il s'inquietaient constamment depuis que j'étais de retour. La peur que je ne rentre pas , que je m'enfuie encore une fois. Je les connaissais par coeur et savais très bien qu'ils allaient être incapable de se détendre tant que je ne serais pas de nouveau avec eux.

Je marchais jusqu'à La Push, l'estomac en vrac et le coeur au paroxysme de son affolement. La petite voix dans ma tête me suggérait de faire demi-tour toutes les deux secondes. Quel ironie, j'étais censée être un être quasiment invincible et un simple rendez vous à la Push avec Jake me mettait dans tous mes états.

J'avançais doucement sur la plage, tête baissée, fixant mes pieds. Je respirais de grandes bouffées d'air et tentais de mettre mes idées en ordres. Des millions d'images me revenaient à l'esprit, de ma vie d'avant avec lui, de tout ce que je lui avais fais et de tous ses messages auquels je n'avais pas daigné répondre. Son sourire, ses yeux, sa peau , ses cheveux ... Jacob, Jacob, Jacob... STOP ! Ne penses plus bon sang.

Je trouvais un tronc d'arbre étendu au bord de l'eau et grimpai dessus. Je regardai tout autour de moi, aucune trace de lui. Je décidais donc de l'attendre la. Je ne cherchais même pas à me mettre à l'abris... la pluie qui perlait sur mon visage m'aidait à me détendre.

Je sentis un souffle chaud dans mon cou. Mon coeur se déchaina dans ma poitrine et c'est le souffle court que je me retournais pour me retrouver face au loup. A mon loup. Je retins mes larmes et passai doucement ma main dans sa fourrure. Il ne me lachait pas du regard, scrutant attentivement mon visage.

J'aurais tellement aimé le voir lui , sous sa forme humaine... s'il était venu ainsi, c'était pour me signifier qu'il serait difficile de le retrouver.

_**"- Jake..."**_

Le loup toussota.

**_"- J'aimerais tellement entendre ta voix..."_**

Il se redressa, l'air énervé et grogna fort.

"- Je sais que tu me déteste. Et si tu avais eu le courage de venir sans te cacher derrière le loup tu aurais pu me dire tout ce que tu avais à me dire ! Je mérite que tu cries , que tu m'insulte et que tu me déteste. Je mérite toute ta haine. Mais je ne mérite pas que tu te cache de moi... Jacob , tu m'a terriblement manqué et je sais que ça ne suffira pas pour te récupérer mais il faut que tu le sache. Il n'y a pas un soir ou je me suis couchée sans penser à toi. J'avais besoin de partir , si j'étais resté les choses auraient été encore pire. Il le fallait pour nous tous... "

Le loup ne bougeait pas. Son souffle laissait échapper un peu de brume.

_**"- Je suppose que tu n'as rien à ajouter..."**_

Il bougea la tête en signe de négation.

_**"- Bon ... alors je rentre. Tu sais ou je me trouve si tu as besoin de moi. "**_

Je descendis de la souche d'arbre et partis sans me retourner. L'eau qui coulait sur mes joues se mêlait maintenant à mes larmes. J'avais comme un creu dans la poitrine, même après l'avoir vu il me manquait toujours autant... j'avais peur de ne jamais le récupérer totalement.

**_"- Tu n'as pas le droit ! "_**

Le cris de Jake retentit dans toute la plage. Je fus tétanisée sur place par sa voix. C'est la première fois qu'elle contenait autant de haine. De la haine et de la peine... Je me retournai tandis qu'il courrait vers moi. Je n'arrivais pas encore à réaliser qu'il était la , avec son visage et sa voix ... et sa plastique parfaite. En arrivant à mon niveau il m'attrapa par les épaules et me secoua :

_**"- T'as pas le droit de me dire que tu es désolée. Et t'as encore moins le droit de me dire que tu regrette ! Et surtout, par pitié, ne dit pas que tu as fais ça pour nous tous ! Tu nous a tous tué ! Tu m'as tué ! T'es juste tellement centrée sur toi que tu réalise même pas le mal que tu as fait ! T'es une putain de petite princesse Renesmée ! Et le pire , c'est que j'ai même pas le choix , je suis obligé de t'aimer. Et j'ai mal, j'ai mal à en crever depuis que tu es partie, t'imagine même pas comment..."**_

Je pouvais lire la haine dans ses yeux , et j'en étais malade. Il pleurait à présent et je ne méritais pas ces larmes. Nessie... qu'est ce que tu as fait...

Je restais figée sur place, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je n'osais même pas le regarder, la haine qu'il dégageait était trop insuportable. Je m'approchais un peu plus de lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il m'enveloppa de toutes ses forces et j'enfonçais mon visage dans son cou pour retrouver son odeur. Son odeur... mes sens s'en déléctaient. Il murmura à mon oreille :

_**"- Je t'aime tellement... Tu me manques.. "**_

_**"- Mais je suis la maintenant Jacob, je suis la ! "**_

Il s'écarta de moi, et hurla :

**_"- Non c'est pas toi que je veux , toi je te déteste ! Je pourrais te tuer la maintenant tout de suite ! C'est pas toi qui me manque ! "_**

**_"- Mais enfin .. je.."_**

**_"- Je veux Renesmée Carlie Cullen. Celle qui j'ai aimé à la seconde ou je l'ai vu et celle que j'aime et que j'aimerais toujours autant. S'il te plait, rend la moi. "_**

**_"- Mais Jacob c'est moi ! J'ai pas changé ! "_**

**_"- Tu rigole ou quoi ? T'as pas changé ? Mais regarde toi. On dirait une bimbo sortie tout droit des magasines. Elle est passée ou ta personnalité Nessie ? Tu l'a perdu lorsque tu t'es tapé tous ces mecs blindés aux as et cons comme des manches à balais ? "_**

Je lui tirai une claque.

_**"- Je ne suis pas une pute !"**_

_**"- Je veux Nessie , toi tu dégage de ma plage et de mon champ de vision. Toi, je te connais pas. Princesse."**_

Il me fixa avec dégout et parti. Et moi je m'écroulais dans le sable. Il venait de me tuer sur place.

* * *

_Suite du chapitre 3 très prochainement , avec le POV de Jacob :) Bisous bisous !_


End file.
